fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash
Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash is a 2007 six-issue comic book miniseries written by James Kuhoric and Jeff Katz, illustrated by Jason Craig and published by WildStorm and Dynamite Entertainment. The miniseries is a crossover between the Friday the 13th, A Nightmare on Elm Street and Evil Dead franchises. Official Summaries * Issue One: In the bloody wake of the hit movie Freddy vs. Jason, Freddy Krueger finds himself clinging to the last shred of fear that allows him to exist... inside the demented mind of Jason Voorhees. Unwillingly bonded together, the murderous pair must seek out the Necronomicon, the only solution to their mutual torment. Nothing can stop this unholy alliance - except the wisecracking, chainsaw-wielding Ash, aimed at destroying the Book of the Dead once and for all! * Issue Two: Heads will fly as Jason and Freddy lay siege to Crystal Lake's newest S-Mart, where Ash and the rest of the gang guard the Necronomicon with their very lives. Will Freddy free himself from his hellish prison, or will Ash finally fulfill his destiny? It's a machete-swinging, boomstick-firing brawl as only Wildstorm and Dynamite can deliver! * Issue Three: The madness continues! Freddy manipulates Jason into battling Ash for the Necronomicon... and if Jason gets it, Freddy will once more be free to wreak havoc! Co-published with Dynamite Entertainment. * Issue Four: The ultimate bloodbath continues as Ash must face Freddy for the first time in the nightmare realm! Can even the Chosen One stop the Springwood Slasher now that he has the Necronomicon and has the power to warp reality outside the dream world? The Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash comics event rockets you along a rollercoaster ride of over-the-top horror and classic movie-monster murder! Hail to the horror kings, baby! Co-published with Dynamite Entertainment. * Issue Five: The Necronomicon's demonic passages freed Freddy from the black hole of Jason's subconscious and granted him the power to manipulate reality just like the dreamscape. Jason is being dragged down by hundreds of zombies - victims - from his reign of slaughter. And Ash is stuck in the middle trying desperately to get the book, say the words, and send the two monsters back to hell. * Issue Six: Freddy, Jason, and Ash face off for possession of the Necronomicon and a chance to either save the world or send it straight to hell! It all ends here - and only one of the three will walk away from the movie monster fight of the century! Co-published with Dynamite Entertainment. Cover Gallery File: Freddyvs.jpg| Issue One Freddy Cover File: Ashvs.jpg| Issue One Ash Cover File: Jasonvs.jpg| Issue One Jason Cover File: Allvs.jpg| Issue One Triple Cover File: VsTwo.jpg| Issue Two File: SketchTwo.jpg| Issue Two Reprint Cover File: VsThree.jpg| Issue Three File: SketchThree.jpg| Issue Three Reprint Cover File: VsFour.jpg| Issue Four File: Sketchfour.jpg| Issue Four Reprint Cover File: VsFive.jpg| Issue Five File: VsSix.jpg| Issue Six File: VsAsh.jpg| Trade Paperback Category: Comics Category: Literature Category:Crossover